


Inaccettabile

by ladymacbeth77



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il finale della puntata 1x10<br/>Brett scopre che tra Danny e Angie c'era qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia. E' per caso gelosia quel sentimento che sta provando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaccettabile

Brett seguì con lo sguardo Danny mentre si allontanava dal luogo del delitto. Lo osservò camminare con le mani in tasca e le spalle leggermente incurvate, in un atteggiamento che non gli era proprio. Dov'era finito il petroliere spavaldo che fino a poche ore prima lo affrontava a muso duro, difendendo il suo amico?  
Già... bell'amico quell'Angie! Danny diceva di conoscerlo bene... peccato che, proprio in quel momento, la polizia francese lo stesse portando via, coperto da un lenzuolo, con qualche pallottola di troppo nella schiena. Bell'amico davvero, che non si sarebbe fatto scrupolo a sparare a Danny pur di salvare la pelle.  
Il nobile sentì qualcosa ribollirgli dentro, una specie di furia alimentata dalla frustrazione e dalla rabbia repressa.   
Quei giorni erano stati un inferno per lui. Era vero, l'americano non gli era piaciuto all'inizio: troppo pieno di sé, troppo irriverente, troppo... americano, appunto! Era stato per colpa del giudice Fulton se aveva dovuto lavorare con lui, ecco! E poi... e poi il resto era venuto da sé e da quei pugni per un'oliva era nata una bella amicizia, basata sul pericolo e sulle belle donne. E quell'irriconoscente tappetto delle colonie mandava tutto a monte per una vecchia conoscenza che aveva anche cercato di ucciderlo.  
Impossibile.  
Inaccettabile.  
Non solo! Gli aveva anche dato del bugiardo, non gli aveva creduto! Aveva detto che lui – Lord Brett Sinclair, Conte di Marnock – non aveva rispetto per quelli nati nei bassifondi. Ridicolo! Lui non aveva nulla contro i plebei, specialmente se erano donne ed erano carine.  
Brett era sempre stato calmo, ma vedere che Danny se ne andava senza neanche chiedergli scusa lo stava facendo infuriare; così non ci pensò due volte a percorrere la distanza che li separava con vigorose falcate e a mettergli una mano sulla spalla per farlo voltare verso di sé.  
“Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?” chiese l'inglese con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
L'americano lo fissò per un attimo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, prima di scuotere le spalle con il medesimo sorrisetto di scherno. “Non mi sembra, milord. Ho tutto quello che mi serve per andarmene da qui e continuare la mia vacanza da qualche altra parte. Col vostro permesso...”  
La presa della mano di Brett si fece più forte. “Ammettilo” mormorò.  
“Cosa?” domandò Danny, sinceramente stupito.  
“Ammetti che ti eri sbagliato... sul tuo _amico_.” La nota acida che il nobile mise sulla parola non sarebbe passata inosservata neanche ad un sordo; il petroliere la colse subito e un brivido gli percorse la schiena.  
“Lo ammetto” mormorò e Brett tentennò di fronte a quel tono mesto, così estraneo al suo compagno. Una vocetta interiore – sì, proprio quella che si faceva sentire nei momenti meno opportuni per riportare il Conte alla ragione – gli fece presente che il suo amico stava soffrendo e che quello non era il momento migliore per fare scenate di gelosia. Ma non era mica gelosia quella! Brett non era sicuramente geloso di quel bifolco, lui poteva avere tutti gli amici che voleva! Anche il nobile ne era pieno: vecchi compagni di Oxford, pari del regno, conti e duchi con i quali condivideva le cacce alla volpe e le feste nei castelli.   
Certo, nessuno di loro era Danny. E forse fu per questo – unito al fatto che era stato ad un passo dal perderlo per sempre – che Brett non si fermò e andò avanti senza ripensamenti. “Allora sarebbero gradite delle scuse. Sai, per avermi dato del bugiardo e per aver preferito lui a me! Io ho rischiato di morire per salvarti mentre lui – il caro Angie, l'uomo più buono del mondo – non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a piantarti una pallottola in mezzo ai tuoi occhi.”  
Si accorse di aver esagerato un secondo esatto dopo aver finito di parlare, mentre ancora l'ultima parola aleggiava nell'aria. Gli occhi di Danny – quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri che aveva rischiato di non vedere più – divennero lucidi in un istante, prima che il petroliere glieli celasse, allontanandosi da lui con un gesto stizzito.  
“Perdonate, Lord Sinclair” sibilò con rabbia, tentando invano di non far tremare la sua voce mentre parlava. “Vi devo le mie scuse, per non avervi dato ascolto e per aver rischiato la mia vita per un _amico_ che non lo meritava. Scusatemi se mi sono aggrappato ai ricordi che avevo di Angie. Scusatemi se non sono riuscito a dimenticare l'amore che mi legava a lui.”  
Si accorse di aver detto troppo e si morse il labbro, sempre con gli occhi rivolti al suolo per nasconderli a Brett. Il nobile, però, aveva sentito tutto e fu come se gli avessero scaricato addosso un camion di mattoni. Fece per parlare, ma riuscì solo ad imitare un pesce che boccheggia, mentre Danny si allontanava da lui a passo sostenuto.  
Quando riuscì a ritrovare il dono della favella, della Ferrari non era rimasta che una nuvola di polvere sospesa nell'aria.

Brett guidò fino all'albergo in stato catatonico, evitando i tornanti insidiosi solo per la sua innata bravura come guidatore. Il corpo era impegnato nelle manovre da autista, mentre la mente del Lord continuava a rivedere quello che era appena successo, a volte anche al rallenty.  
 _Scusatemi se non sono riuscito a dimenticare l'amore che mi legava a lui._  
Arrivato a quel punto, il nobile doveva prendere un bel respiro per non farsi vincere dalla nausea e per non sporcare così i preziosi interni della sua Aston Martin. Non era possibile che Danny Wilde avesse ammesso, di sua iniziativa, di aver amato un altro uomo. Averci fatto sesso era un conto, ma addirittura amare?   
Inconcepibile.  
Inaccettabile.  
Brett non era certo un bacchettone – il suo stile di vita era proprio lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti – e non poteva negare di essersi concesso, a suo tempo, qualche scappatella _contronatura_ , se così si vuol dire. Non era stato l'unico ad Oxford, anzi gli stessi professori sapevano e lasciavano fare, a patto che certi incontri non diventassero pubblici e non infangassero il buon nome della scuola. Il Conte non aveva smesso di correre dietro alle donne – aveva anche rischiato di farsi espellere per averne fatte entrare alcune nella sua stanza al college – eppure spesso aveva passato la notte con qualcuno dei suoi compagni, unendo il piacere fisico a quello intellettuale.  
Però c'era qualcosa che stonava in tutto questo discorso ed era il fatto che Danny avesse usato la parola “amore”. Brett era sempre stato parco nell'usarla, convinto che i veri sentimenti andassero mostrati con moderazione per non farli sciupare dalla quotidianità.   
“Perché sei un inglese stitico” avrebbe invece detto Danny, facendolo infuriare. Ma Danny non c'era e Brett si sentiva stranamente solo mentre conduceva l'auto verso il loro hotel.  
E se fosse stato davvero geloso? Se quel fastidio che sentiva salirgli dallo stomaco fino alla gola, bloccandogli il respiro ogni volta che ripensava al suo amico e ad Angie, non fosse stato altro che quello?  
Impossibile.  
Inaccettabile.  
Ammettere questo avrebbe voluto dire farsi delle domande sul suo rapporto con Danny e Brett non aveva la forza di rispondere.  
Scuotendo la testa, parcheggiò la macchina davanti all'albergo a cinque stelle che li ospitava e lanciò le chiavi ad uno dei portieri, avviandosi a grandi passi verso il posto dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato Danny.

L'americano era arrivato al quarto bicchiere di scotch quando la robusta mano dell'inglese si strinse intorno al suo polso. Danny rivolse uno sguardo stanco al suo amico e lo osservò mentre prendeva posto sullo sgabello accanto al suo, senza essere stato invitato.  
“Daniel...” cominciò Brett dopo aver preso un profondo respiro.  
“Lo so, lo so. Ti dispiace, non volevi dirmi quelle cose, sei scioccato dal fatto che io sia bisessuale e bla bla bla” lo canzonò Danny, scuotendo la testa. Sulle labbra aleggiava un sorrisetto ubriaco mentre vi avvicinava il bicchiere. Il Conte però fermò nuovamente la sua mano.  
“Senti, non sono qui per farti la ramanzina” continuò. “È vero, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto e per il modo in cui mi sono comportato.”  
“Sei stato un bastardo” biascicò Danny.  
“Lo so.”  
“E un insensibile.”  
“È vero, ma...”  
“E un idiota.”  
“Danny...”  
“E uno stronzo.”  
“Sì, ok, ora basta, però!” sbuffò Brett, facendosi servire un bicchiere di scotch a sua volta. A quanto sembrava, la conversazione stava prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva per niente. “La serie di offese a Lord Sinclair la continuiamo dopo, d'accordo? Io sono qui per chiederti scusa e per dirti che non sono scioccato per la tua bisessualità. Insomma, non è quello che mi ha sconvolto.”  
Per la prima volta da quando Brett aveva cominciato a parlare, Danny drizzò le orecchie, interessato. Si aspettava che l'amico fosse caduto dalle nuvole per la sua ammissione e in fondo temeva anche che lo allontanasse da sé, disgustato. Il nobile, con quel suo manico di scopa infilato in culo, sembrava sempre così superiore al resto dei comuni mortali, come lui ed Angie.  
“Ah, no? Vuoi dire che te l'aspettavi?” chiese, cercando di assumere un'espressione casuale.  
“No” ammise Brett, gustandosi il liquore. “Ma non mi ha scioccato quello, quanto il fatto che tu... che lui... insomma, che voi...”  
“Ci amassimo?” Il nobile sussultò, voltando leggermente la testa. Per tutto il tempo del suo discorso aveva guardato davanti a sé e non si era accorto che la bocca di Danny era arrivata così vicina al suo orecchio. Spostandosi leggermente aveva avvicinato le sue labbra a quelle dell'amico in maniera pericolosa e dovette respirare a fondo per controllare i suoi istinti. Non ebbe il coraggio di parlare e annuì, facendo sorridere Danny. “Eravamo due ragazzini inesperti, sono stato il primo e lui lo è stato per me. È stato naturale, come innamorarmi della mia prima ragazza. Sarà successo anche a te, immagino... Milord Stitico!” ridacchiò.  
Brett sentì la gola secca a quella risata, così... bella. Bella? Stava forse diventando scemo?   
Impossibile.  
Inaccettabile.  
Doveva essere per forza demenza senile precoce, come era successo al povero zio Alfred. Con uno sforzo bevve tutto il contenuto del bicchiere e si decise a rispondere a Danny. “Sì, mi sono innamorato della mia prima ragazza. Ma non del mio primo ragazzo” ammise.  
Gli occhi azzurri dell'americano si sgranarono all'inverosimile mentre il cervello registrava quelle informazioni. “Oh, allora anche Sua Signoria ha fatto le cosacce con un altro maschietto!” esclamò, la bocca aperta in una perfetta O di stupore.  
“Danny, adesso smettila...”  
“Milord ha messo il dito nel vaso della marmellata.”  
“Danny...”  
“Il Conte ha inzuppato il biscottino nel tè.”  
“Daniel...”  
“Sua Maestà ha succhiato il...”  
“Daniel!” esclamò Brett, fuori di sé per la rabbia... e per quell'eccitazione che gli stava sformando i pantaloni perfetti di sartoria. “A parte che quello che stai dicendo si può usare anche per le donne, ma potresti trattenerti? Non ho mai detto di aver amato un uomo che hai fatto tu!”  
Danny fece uno dei suoi sorrisi da teppista che solitamente volevano dire grossi guai per tutti. “Peccato” mormorò, avvicinando di nuovo le labbra – quelle perfette labbra morbide – all'orecchio di Brett che sussultò per il calore del suo alito. “Perché io ho amato un uomo... e ne amo uno anche adesso, un nobile inglese dalla testa dura e dal culo sodo.” E accompagnò alle parole un deciso pizzicotto sulla natica sinistra del Conte.

Fu così che Lord Brett Sinclair, Conte di Marnock, si trovò steso sul letto di Danny, completamente nudo, con le gambe aperte in maniera oscena. Fra di esse, Daniel Wilde, miliardario e petroliere, fischiettava ungendosi l'erezione con pesanti dosi di lubrificante.  
“Quanto tempo è che non lo fai?” chiese, concentrato nell'operazione come se stesse affrescando la Cappella Sistina.  
“Danny, io sono sempre stato quello attivo” si lagnò Brett, senza però staccare gli occhi da quell'erezione dura. “Perché non posso esserlo anche oggi?”  
“Perché io ho detto per primo che ti amo. Così la prossima volta impari ad essere stitico con i sentimenti.”  
Il Lord sbuffò ma non protestò più. In fondo Danny aveva ragione, non gli aveva neanche risposto poco prima, impegnato com'era nel cercare le sue labbra con le proprie mentre lo trascinava in camera da letto.  
“E comunque ti amo anch'io” mormorò, mettendo su un broncio adorabile che fece sorridere Danny. L'americano lo baciò e lo fece stendere sistemandosi tra le sue gambe.  
“Pronto per assaggiare il mio biscottino?” chiese ridacchiando.  
Brett roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma possibile che non riesci ad essere serio neanche in un momento del genereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!” L'urlo del Conte accompagnò l'ingresso dentro di lui del sesso di Danny che spingeva con lentezza, cercando di farlo abituare alla sua intrusione.  
Il nobile si morse il labbro e strinse le lenzuola sotto di sé con entrambe le mani, rilasciando pian piano il fiato. Era un dolore indicibile che lo spezzava in due; eppure non ci pensò due volte a stringere le cosce intorno ai fianchi del suo amante, incitandolo a continuare.  
E l'americano obbedì, lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi. Voleva solo essere sicuro che il suo uomo stesse bene: non era pronto a sopportare ore e ore di lamentele alla fine del rapporto. Si chinò in avanti e lo baciò, lasciando che la sua lingua scivolasse dentro la bocca di Brett che l'accolse con un mugolio di piacere.  
Le parole vennero meno, i giochi verbali tra loro furono rimandati a data da destinarsi; ora c'era posto solo per i loro sospiri e i loro gemiti, mentre l'erezione di Danny continuava instancabile ad uscire ed entrare dal corpo caldo e stretto di Brett. Il Conte aveva rovesciato la testa all'indietro e aveva socchiuso gli occhi, respirando a bocca aperta con le mani ben salde sui fianchi del compagno. Quando una di esse cercò di raggiungere il membro duro e insoddisfatto del nobile, venne subito respinta da uno schiaffo dell'americano che subito prese possesso della virilità di Brett, muovendosi su di lui in maniera sconnessa mentre l'orgasmo saliva come un'onda.  
Fu comunque l'inglese a venire per primo, seguito a ruota dal compagno che cadde su di lui a peso morto. Ci volle qualche secondo perché Brett ritrovasse l'uso delle sue capacità mentali, il tempo per capire che gli era difficile respirare con quell'ammasso di carne sui polmoni.  
“Danny, potresti spostarti per favore?”  
“Mh... no...” mugolò il petroliere, sorridendo rilassato.  
“Vuoi forse farmi morire?” chiese il nobile, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Non finché non avrai fatto testamento a mio favore.”  
“Mai! Piuttosto lascio tutti ai poveri!”  
“Mh, che uomo buono che è il mio amore” sussurrò Danny, dando un bacio sul mento di Brett e accoccolandosi sopra di lui. Pochi secondi dopo, stava già russando come una betoniera rotta.  
Impossibile.  
Inaccettabile.  
L'inglese avrebbe dovuto quindi dormire con un peso rumoroso e sbavante sul petto, a meno che non lo avesse spostato di peso, facendolo rotolare sull'altro lato del letto. O meglio ancora, sotto al letto.  
E invece Brett rimase fermo: lo abbracciò stretto a sé e lo baciò sulla fronte, cullandolo tra le braccia.  
“Amore, cosa non si fa per te...” sospirò rassegnato e felice.


End file.
